Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind instrument bell, a wind instrument, and a ring.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-167066, filed Aug. 9, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
Generally, wind instruments such as clarinets, oboes, and bassoons have a bell for sound radiation (wind instrument bell) at the distal end of the wind instrument body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-249645). Also, there is a wind instrument bell in which a metal ring that is formed in a ring shape is fixed to the outer circumference of the bell body. Conventionally, when fixing the ring to the bell body, for example a projection is formed on the inner circumferential surface of the ring, and the projection of the ring is fitted and fastened to the outer circumferential surface of the bell body.
However, in the aforementioned conventional wind instrument bell, there is the problem of it being difficult to remove the ring from the bell body. Also, in the case of the bell body being made of wood, when the bell body contracts due to drying, there is the risk of the mounting state of the ring with respect to the bell body becoming loose.